Our Winter: Her Frozen Tears
by The Shojo Otaku Writer
Summary: A frozen memory hidden in the darkest recesses of her mind. The cold particles of snow hold the lock to her tears, and Soul, the key.
1. The Aroma of Apple Cider and Cinnamon

The air smelled sweet. Too sweet for his taste.

Soul Eater Evans glanced over at the pig-tailed girl on his left as they strode past stores and food stands. Salesmen bellowed out their special sales and offers from where they had stationed themselves on the pavement, passing out flyers to any pedestrian that crossed their path. Colorful decorations (mostly red and green) had been decked out, strung up, and blown up all along the streets of Death City. The smell that was making Soul wrinkle his nose in distaste bore the strong scent of cinnamon and apple cider.

Only five more days till Christmas.

"Tell me again why you're forcing me to come out in the freezing cold with you. It's crowded, and I'm bored." Soul complained to Maka, who sighed heavily while she brushed her bangs away from her olive green eyes.

"BECAUSE! Christmas is almost here and I still haven't done all the gift shopping I need to do."

"Well what does that have to do with me? Come on, let's go home already…"

"Shut up!" Maka hissed, before taking a deep breath, "Look, I just didn't want to go out alone, ok? Besides, don't you have some shopping to do too?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm not giving presents this year." He shrugged in reply.

"Liar. You've just been so lazy that you haven't bothered." Maka said at once.

Before Soul could slip in a snide retort, he was being dragged into a warmly lit boutique that seemed to be completely pink on the inside. Pink perfume bottles, pink shoes, pink accessories of every kind, and an array of pink purses had been stacked neatly against walls and upon shelves.

"It's all so elegant and pretty!" Maka gasped, rifling through a nearby rack of jewelry. Soul felt as though he had stepped into his own personal vision of hell. "Look! Oh this would be perfect for Tsubaki." Maka flourished a pair of pink pearl earrings in front of Soul, who gave a distracted nod.

"Sure, whatever, can we go now? It's so un-cool for me to be spotted in a place like this…" Soul grumbled, before retreating outside while Maka pushed her way through the crowded store to the register. She finally squeezed her way outside, carrying her purchase. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair ruffled from the close proximity of customers and people she had fought through.

"Ok, now all I need is Papa's present and I'll be done." Maka huffed, smiling at the prospect that her shopping trip was nearly over. Soul, however, gave her an incredulous look.

"You're getting your dad a Christmas gift?"

"Well, yeah." Maka blushed, "I mean, it is Christmas. I mean, it's not like he deserves it, but still…"

"I didn't know you were so compassionate this time of year." Soul joked, a slight grin breaking out.

"You should know by now, idiot! I've been your partner for years now!" Maka spoke sharply, suddenly upset.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. Don't get so emotional…"

Maka gave no sign of forgiveness, and Soul let the issue lie. She had been on edge lately, most likely because of the new stress she had put herself under by agreeing to manage most of the preparations for the upcoming Christmas Eve party. She had volunteered after Kid had practically begged her to lend him a hand after he himself had introduced the idea of a "formal event of celebration" on the last day of classes at DWMA before vacation.

She was too much of a pushover to say no, of course. But then again, Soul couldn't really blame her for having a soft spot for festivities like this. She hadn't spent many holidays with her family before her parents divorced and separated, so she always tried to make the best of any party or significant days of the year.

"It's just Christmas…No need to get so excited…" Soul muttered to himself. Maka gaped at him in apparent astonishment.

"Soul! Come on, you so don't get it!" She elbowed him in the ribs, "It's all about the spirit! I mean, aren't you excited at all?"

"Not particularly. Should I be?"

"Definitely. It's the eve of the eve of the eve of the eve of Christmas Eve!"

Soul, having no earthly idea of how to respond to such a nonsensical comment, remained silent throughout the rest of the shopping trip.

After arriving back at their apartment via Soul's motorcycle, Maka locked herself up in her bedroom to wrap up the items she had bought. Soul, meanwhile, collapsed on the living room couch and began flipping through channel after channel of Christmas inspired programs until the remote slipped from his fingers to the floor as he fell asleep.

The next few days was a monotonous blur to Soul. Maka had been continuously in and out of the apartment, leaving him to himself. She would slow down only for a quick meal before heading off again to decorate, supervise, or collect a needed item or ingredient that would make the quickly approaching party "perfect". Soul had been under the impression that Maka would have to pass out from exhaustion before agreeing she was working too hard.

Nevertheless, everything that needed to be done was completed, and the day of Christmas Eve dawned bright and cold.

"Ok, Soul. If I'm not back in an hour, go to the party without me. I just have to pick up a couple of extra things for later." Maka explained to Soul vaguely, as she pulled on her heaviest jacket and strapped her purse over her shoulder.

"What more could you possibly pick up?" Soul passed her a bewildered look. "You've bought EVERYTHING."

"Anyway, don't wait around for me. See you later!" And with that, Maka ducked out into the freezing wind that howled outside.

An hour later, Black Star and Tsubaki knocked on the apartment door, and Soul, remembering what Maka had said to him, left with them both.

The hall where the party was to be held had been transformed into a vision of magnificence. Tables were spread out across the room, an especially long one that had been set with a variety of different delicacies that caught most of the party-goers' eye. A gargantuan,, brilliantly lit tree stood tall in the corner of the room, practically blinding the trio as they stepped inside.

Soul yawned widely. Already he felt unbearably bored and uncomfortable in his pin-striped suit and tie. Black Star and Tsubaki, however, were already heading over to claim a table right beneath the oversized pine tree.

"Such a troublesome thing…" Soul muttered, shrugging off to join them.

"Welcome, everyone." Kid approached their table, a glass of sparkling grape juice poised in his left hand.

"Hey." Soul answered shortly as he picked around thoughtlessly at the food on his plate. Black Star and Tsubaki complimented Kid on the overall turn out of the party.

"Yes, Maka really was quite a help to me." The black-haired boy agreed, smiling in a satisfied sort of way. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Dunno, said she would be here later." Soul spoke up.

"Later? What more could she possibly have to do? She practically planned out this entire evening."

"What's the matter, Kid?" Black Star interjected, a mischievous look in his eyes. "You hoping to steal a smooch from Maka under the mistletoe or something?"

"The whole table erupted in fits of laughter while Kid stood, blushing foolishly at the group.

"Man," Soul gasped, tears in his eyes as a result of how ridiculously hard he was laughing, "That was perfect!" He high-fived the blue-haired boy, who continued to scoff and snort at the baffled son of Lord Death.

* * *

**I'm alivvveee! hello there again ^^ now don't worry, i've written much more than just this, and i will b adding it all soon. this was originally supposed 2 b a one-shot, but one page turned to ten...50 words turned 2 over 5000...i can't write one-shots for the life of me... anyway, enjoy!**


	2. Shadows and Snow

"Can I just wear this out? I'm running late."

Maka turned in front of a large mirror in Madame Hokey's dress shop, surveying the dress she had decided on to wear to the Christmas party. Between running around town looking from gifts and keeping up with the overwhelming schedule of preparations needed to make the celebration perfect, she hadn't had any time at all to get herself ready for having fun.

"Of course, dear." One of the elderly employees smiled through her thickly-rimmed reading glasses.

"Thanks!" Maka pulled on her black, strappy heels that complimented the dark purple, off-the-shoulder dress she had chosen. She flipped back her loose hair, attaching a pin to the side of her head, then rushed out into the lamp-lit, snow covered streets.

"Ok," Maka checked her wristwatch as she fought through the icy winter wind, "now all I need to do is pick up Soul's gift and I'll be on my way."

She stumbled her way through the doors of the empty bookstore on the corner of the street, then proceeded to head straight for the "Musical History" section. Once standing before a large shelf of books, she immediately grabbed a copy of "Pianists That Made History". Although Soul had denied any interest in the book, she couldn't help but remember the way his mouth twitched into a slight smile when his gaze fell upon the piece of literature.

"Would you like me to wrap this for you?" The cashier inquired Maka as she stashed away her (now quite empty) wallet.

"Yes, please." Maka smiled brightly at the middle-aged man behind the counter.

The weather outside had calmed considerably. The wind that had howled in her ears and obstructed her vision a few hours earlier had all but completely stopped. However, the temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically, and the snow that paved the streets did not hold any promises of melting away any time soon.

"Damn, it's freezing!" Maka's voice echoed across the solitary area. Not expecting any type of response, she jerked in surprise at the sound of a couple of laughing snorts coming from the a shadowed corner at the end of the road. Squinting into the darkness, Maka was able to make out three large, built men loitering beneath an extinguished street lamp.

"Hey, look at that!" One of the three nodded over at Maka, who froze in her tracks as the hairs on the back of her neck rose instinctively at the slurred words that were directed towards her. Her heart sped up as the cluster of men hooted and whistled shamelessly at her. She glared at them coldly, before turning on her heel, planning to take a different route to DWMA.

"Hey, wait up!" She heard one of the drunks call after her. She continued to stalk off in the opposite direction.

"She's quite a cutie, aint she?" Another of the three hiccupped loudly. "Makes me want to eat her all up."

"I dunno," the last of the trio scoffed, "That one seems like a real stuck-up bitch, if you ask me."

Maka ignored them, trying not to make her hurried pace too obvious. She needed to distance herself from these jerks…

"So," A hand grabbed her wrist from behind, shocking her at their swift, silent technique that had caught her completely off guard. The burliest of the three turned her around so she looked him directly in the eye, "are you a stuck-up bitch?" Maka felt as though something was choking her, and all she could do was stare blankly at her assaulter. His two companions had caught up with them, and Maka immediately noticed the half-empty vodka bottles clutched in each of their unsteady hands. Her temporary moment of becoming mute ended when she became aware of one of the flunkies running their fingers through her hair, while the other stroked his palm over her limp arms.

"D-Don't touch me!" Maka suddenly screamed furiously, thrashing desperately at the mob, able to land a few punches to the one who, until then, had a firm grasp on her.

"You slutty bitch!"

Another hard fist flew straight at Maka's chest from below, and before she could react, her breath had already escaped from her lungs, and she had lost all balance.

"Hold her down!"

The three pushed her into the snow on her back, the icy substance burning her bare back. She struggled with every ounce of her being, to get free. But it became clear as the sound of her dress ripped down the middle of the neckline that the three drunkards were too much for her.

"Let me go!" She squealed, trying to sound brave and obstinate, but unable to hold her voice on a very dignified tone. The sounds of their merciless laughter overlapped anything she yelled or cried.

"What's the matter? Can't handle it?" She heard one hiss in her ear, as a hand ran along her upper-thigh, making her flinch. It was too dark to see their faces. They were nothing but shadows to her eyes. Frightening, wicked shadows…

"Please leave me alone, please leave me alone, please leave me alone." Maka began to chant to herself in hollow whispers.

"Awww, she's so cute. Scared, huh?" One of them was so close to her face that she could smell the bitter odor of alcohol on his breath. "Well you should be."

Hands. Hands touched, prodded, and stroked every part of her. Violated her. She didn't understand it. Things like this didn't happen. Not here. So why now? Why her?

"We should finish up here soon. Those DWMA snots are going to be leaving that party soon." One of them said aloud.

The next thing she knew, she was alone again. As she looked up at the night sky, the moon malevolently grinned down at her. Mocking her. As she stared back at the crescent shape in the sky, she faintly realized that she was lying in her own blood. Where was she bleeding? When did the bleeding even start? How long had she been lying there in that snow? Was it cold? She couldn't tell. Footsteps crunched towards her, faraway screams rang in her eardrums. So many sounds and voices echoed around in her head. Her eyes slid shut, shutting the noise out completely.

* * *

**oh noes! u know i've been meaning to write this particular scene for AGES! and i did. YAY! of course its so not yay that she's being freking RAPED but "oh the drama" factor makes me happy.  
**


	3. And He Will Keep The Truth From Her

The Christmas party was nearing an end, and Maka hadn't shown up. When Black Star brought up this obvious fact, Soul shrugged off the comment, saying that his meister had probably forgotten to wrap gifts and had decided to stay behind. However, this theory was thrown out when Kid staggered into the hall, a frantic look in his golden eyes.

"Soul, it's Maka. She…"

The weapon's shocking red corneas widened drastically, before he sprinted off the grounds of DWMA, slipping and sliding on the icy pathway until he eventually reached a blocked off area of the road. From what he could see from behind the caution ropes, a small body was being pulled onto a stretcher to be loaded into a waiting ambulance. As the paramedics holding each end of the stretcher passed through Soul's line of vision, his fears of what Kid had informed him of were confirmed. Anguish wracked his entire body as he locked his gaze on the unconscious meister before she disappeared into the automobile that rumbled away to the nearby hospital.

Maka swam in and out of consciousness.

Fluorescent lights and people in white would appear and bear down on her, yelling things she couldn't comprehend, until she closed her eyes again, only to wallow in the dark, silent depths of sleep. A cocoon of spoken whispers and murmurs melted around her, meaningless, and without sound. She remained this way, feeling unable to either speak nor move. A weight on her chest seemed to grow heavier and heavier, pushing her downward, deeper, into nothingness. And Maka became increasingly more frightened as she began to scream.

"_I can't breathe…someone, pull me up! I can't breathe! I CAN'T-!" _

Her eyes snapped open. Everything was excruciatingly vivid and bright to her senses. Two people emerged in her vision, one of them holding what looked like two metal irons, the other fiddling with wires and cables that all seemed to connect to some part of Maka's body. She inhaled a deep, raspy gasp of air that burned her lungs.

"Heart-rate stabilizing. Blood pressure returning to normal."

"Shit. Her dad's not going to like hearing his daughter just very nearly died in the hospital, huh?" The male doctor holding the iron instruments smirked in the direction of the woman that was examining the heart monitor closely.

"Well, in any case, welcome back, Maka." She turned away from the machine and pulled off the mask that shielded half her face from view. Maka merely nodded in reply. "You've been asleep for… a little over 24 hours now."

"I have?" The young meister's barely audible voice spoke over the beeps of the surrounding interjecting medical equipment. The nurse nodded and pulled her stethoscope that had been hanging around her neck and began checking Maka's breathing.

"Your partner is in a right state, let me tell you." The male doctor rolled his eyes. "Hasn't left since you were sent to the E.R. last night. Don't think he's eaten either."

"Well of course not!" The woman spoke as if Soul's behavior was perfectly understandable. "After what his meister was put through? He wouldn't think about letting her out of his sight!"

"What I was…put through?" Maka's expression was blank.

The two physicians both stiffened up considerably and did not meet Maka's eyes for a period. The male doctor excused himself from the room, and the female coughed uncomfortably.

"Maka, what's the last thing you can remember from when you were last awake?"

"Let's see…well, it was dark outside. And REALLY cold. I went to the bookstore…and when I left I-I…"

The young girl fell silent and stared ahead of her, trying in vain to visualize what had happened next. She shook her head and gave an annoyed huff.

"It's alright, you don't have to try too hard. You just woke up after all." The doctor jumped up, seeming almost frightened to Maka's eyes.

"O-Ok…" She replied as she watched the doctor hastily leave the room.

Just outside the recuperating room Maka had been assigned to, leaning against the white-washed walls, stood Soul, and beside him, Spirit Albarn. Both doctors, the woman clutching her clipboard to her chest and the man scratching the back of his head awkwardly, faced the weapon and father of Maka, unsure of where to begin.

"Maka's condition has stabilized and she'll recover physically in a matter of about two to three weeks." The woman began. Neither Soul nor Spirit relaxed at this news.

"However…" The male physician continued, "She's been mentally traumatized to such a degree that she cannot remember the events of the night before."

"What do you mean 'events'?" Spirit muttered in a quiet voice.

"We believe that Maka had been subjected to viciously brutal sexual abuse the night she was found. All the signs that this did indeed happen have been written here, if you should wish to understand further." The woman held out the notes she had jotted down while examining the wounds embedded in Maka's body.

Without warning, Soul lashed out his arm, striking the papers out of the doctor's hands. She stepped back, minor surprise in her expression, but barely shaken at his sudden movement.

"Do you think…" Soul snarled in a dangerous whisper, "that I would, for one second, believe your lies!" He shot the pair of medical experts a look of pure loathing, holding eye contact with the woman, who was the only of the two that did not look away.

"Don't be a child." Her voice rang clearly in the weapon's ears. "You have no choice but to believe us. You have it easy compared to _her_."

"Calm down." Maka's father interjected, placing a forceful hand on Soul's shoulder, which he shrugged off and returned to glaring at the doctors, his mouth clamped shut.

"As I was saying," She continued, "Maka's real scarring lies in her mind. She will, no doubt, recall the missing parts from her memory soon enough. That's when we'll know just how deeply this has affected her. In the meantime, she needs rest and a normal, everyday environment."

"Right." Spirit glanced at Soul, who sighed heavily and once again looked into the eyes of the doctor.

"So what you're saying is, you want us to lie to her, right?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do." She answered directly. "I know it's hard to understand," she spoke, upon seeing Soul's defiant expression, "but it's for her own good."

Soul had nothing more to say on the subject, and Maka was scheduled to be released from the hospital and return home the next morning. When Maka's father suggested Soul come back the following day, Soul rolled his eyes at the red-haired adult.

"Oh, please, don't take me for a fool. You just want to be alone with that nurse at the front desk. Yeah, I don't think so, old man." Soul snapped, causing Spirit to begin stuttering and babbling unfathomable nonsense. "Beside," Soul said loudly over the adult's jumble of illogical sounds, "I can't sleep the night away when I know my meister is down here in the hospital."

Hearing these gruff words from his daughter's weapon, the father's eyes filled with overemotional tears, and he began sobbing obnoxiously all over the boy's jacket.

"Old man, get off of me!"

"N-No! You're just t-to good, Soullllll!"

"Aw, man this is so un-cool!" Soul groaned furiously, struggling to escape Spirit's grip by any means necessary.

* * *

**so much angst -.- **


	4. As She Sleeps Away the Nightmare

With the maniacal sun glaring down on Soul, Spirit, and Maka the next morning, it was hard to believe that only two days ago the roads had been ankle deep in slushy snow. Soul helped Maka onto the back of his motorbike, minding her bruised arms and legs.

"It feels good to be going home, huh?" Maka talked over the vehicle's running motor as the pair of them rumbled down the streets of Death City towards their apartment complex. Soul gave a muted nod. "You didn't go home this whole time right? I'll make some special soup when we get back, ok?"

"Don't worry about it." Soul finally spoke up, "I'll make it. You have to rest more."

"But I feel fine, seriously!" Maka poked him playfully in the back with her finger.

"No."

Maka frowned at Soul's lack of conversation, but did not press the matter as they reached their front door a few minutes later, only to be shooed off to her bedroom to await her bowl of soup. As she climbed into her bed, she pulled her blankets over her body, propped herself up on her pillows, and grabbed a book from her bedside table.

As she opened her book and stared down at the lines and lines of words however, a few tears slipped down her face without warning. She put her hand to her cheek, confused. All this time, since waking up in the hospital, she had felt a strange presence of extreme sadness clenched over her heart, but she didn't understand the cause for this overwhelming emotion. Even there in her room, she could not decipher the reason for the sobs escaping her lips.

"Maka." Soul had entered her room carrying a steaming bowl filled to the brim with an appetizing looking liquid that sat resting on a tray. Maka felt she should wipe the tears from her eyes, but knew even if she did, more would replace them anyway.

"S-Sorry, Soul, I just-I don't know why I'm like this-everything's fine…" Maka sniffed, her voice shaky as her partner sat on the edge of her bed and placed the bowl of soup on the nearby table, all the while staring her directly in the face. He remained silent, and watched the girl carefully as she asked, "Soul, I-I know I should remember on my own, but I really need to know…what happened to me?"

Soul's heart sped up, beginning to feel the pressure under his meister's steady stare. He swallowed before answering, "Let's not talk about this. You're just tired. Eat your soup and go to sleep."

"I know you know, Soul. Tell me." Maka's voice cracked, as she looked at him with bloodshot, watery eyes.

"Man, why is this so important, huh? Just figure it out yourself." He stood up to leave, turning his back on her.

"You can't keep a secret like this from your meister!" Maka shouted angrily.

Soul paid no comment and disappeared behind her bedroom door, pretending he could not hear the resumed sound of weeping now echoing in his ears. He threw himself onto his own mattress and covered his face with his arm, then turned on his radio and tweaked the volume as loud as it could go, then promptly fell asleep, exhausted from the past two nights spent worrying about his meister.

The next time Soul opened his eyes, his digital clock read 7:32 p.m. He yawned widely and rolled over so he faced the wall. All was quiet except for the low buzzing of his overhead fan. The moment was perfect, until a loud crash issued from somewhere in the apartment. He sat up, bewildered at the outbreak of noise.

"What the hell-?" Soul muttered as he made his way sluggishly from his room towards the illuminated kitchen. When he rounded the corner so he stood in the living room's threshold, he found Maka picking up shards of what had once been a glass filled with water off the floor.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Maka didn't look up from what she was doing, and Soul approached cautiously, minding the sharp fragments strewn across the floorboards.

"Don't worry about it." Soul shrugged, grabbing a dustpan to scoop up the larger pieces of the mess and dump them in the trash can. When he turned around again, Maka was staring at her index finger that now bore a small, bleeding cut. "Hey, be more careful, Maka." He reached for her hand, but she jerked away, almost unconsciously, continuing to gaze at the running blood that slipped down to her palm.

"I wonder…why it is that I feel this way all of a sudden…" Maka whispered, more to herself than to Soul.

"What are you talking about?" Soul frowned, nonplussed.

"Blood. It's like I'm forgetting something that happened…something important."

Soul hastily grabbed her hand and dabbed a napkin over her bloody palm, unable to meet her eyes as he then tied it around the tiny cut, "You don't have to remember yet, Maka." He muttered, "Don't try too hard."

"That's what that doctor said yesterday." Maka giggled at Soul's words. "You sounded just like her."

"Really?" Soul gave a forced smile. He still felt partially close-minded towards the woman who had nursed Maka in the hospital, not to mention called him out as mere "child".

"Anyway…" Soul sighed, replacing the lid over the trash can a few minutes later, "how are you feeling?"

"Look, I feel fine already!" Maka pouted in a half-annoyed manner. "And I don't need any more rest!" Soul bit back what he was about to say about going back to bed, and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Let's just watch some T.V. for now, until we can think of something better to do."

"If you say so…" Soul shrugged, making his way to their couch that rested before their television set.

As Soul flipped aimlessly through channel after channel, he eventually landed on a music station playing nothing but jazz instrumentals that relaxed him even deeper into the cushions. At one point, it occurred to him that Maka wasn't even remotely fond of jazz, or any kind of music for that matter. He glanced down warily at the girl, who had nestled her head against his forearm halfway through the marathon of clarinets and trumpets, before realizing that she had fallen fast asleep, her breathing almost inaudible to him.

"You big liar…" Soul muttered, looking closely at the dark circles under Maka's eyes, "You haven't slept at all…" His gaze drifted over the meister's face that bore the fresh bruises from those couple of nights ago, running a finger over the bluish blotches, as though he could heal the injuries faster with just his touch.

The phone rang out in the resounding silence, breaking Soul from his dazed state so he reached over to the table to the left of the couch.

"Yeah?" Soul spoke into the phone crudely. The voice that replied from the other end of the line was none other than Black Star, who bellowed loudly into the receiver if he and Tsubaki could come for a visit.

"Maka's asleep right now." Soul answered simply. "Call back tomorrow."

"We're already outside your door!" Black Star continued as though Soul had not spoken, and sure enough, a demanding knock sounded at the door. Soul laid Maka's head down, pushing one of the cushions under her head.

"You freaking idiot." Soul glared at the blue-haired boy that stood pompously in the doorway, Tsubaki, looking apologetic, at his side.

"Sorry, Soul, I tried to stop him but…" Tsubaki twisted her fingers together in embarrassment.

"He doesn't mind!" Black Star barged into the living room, his eyes sweeping the surroundings before landing upon Maka's huddled form on the couch. His fiery stare was put out considerably at the sight of the girl, and he turned to Soul, who had followed the boy with Tsubaki at his heels.

"Is it true, Soul?" Tsubaki whispered aloud.

"Is what true?" Soul snapped, already not liking where this conversation was going.

"About Maka, and what happened that night." Black Star filled in the blanks, his tone monotonous. Soul flinched, and clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Yeah, probably. What'd you hear?"

"That she was hurt really badly, and that she could have died." Black Star looked Soul in the eye now, turning away from the sleeping girl.

"Yeah."

"So, what's going to happen to her?"

"She'll heal…eventually." Soul explained shortly, feeling unable to travel much further into detail.

"But she doesn't remember anything, right?"

"No."

"So you're just going to sit back and watch while she ambles around in the dark, with no idea of what went on that night?"

"I have no choice."

"No choice?" Black Star's voice suddenly shook unevenly. "Asshole…" He shoved his way back toward the door, but was suddenly pinned against the wall by Soul himself.

"What do you suggest I tell her? That she was raped on the side of the street? That I wasn't by her side and couldn't save her? That the whole town knew of her situation and she, the victim, didn't have a clue?" Soul pushed away from the wall, his hands now limp by his sides as he stared Black Star down. "No. I don't think so. In fact, I'd rather never speak of it again."

"Not talking about it doesn't make it go away." Black Star hissed in his friend's face, a dark look in his eyes.

"You can't fully comprehend the magnitude of how delicate a state Maka is in right now. Don't speak of what you know nothing about!" Soul suddenly shouted, causing the girl lying on the couch to stir in her sleep. Soul glanced over his shoulder at her before pointing the house-guests to the door. "Now get out."

Tsubaki, practically dragging Black Star by the ear, managed to get a few words out before Soul proceeded to slam the door in their faces.

"Listen, Soul," She spoke quickly, as her meister was now cracking his knuckles together threateningly, "no matter how all this may turn out in the end, she'll know that you were with her every step of the way. Guiding and helping her. Don't forget that."

"I wasn't with her when it really counted though…" Soul stared, almost shamefully, at the floor, his grip tight on the door knob. Tsubaki shook her head.

"That's not true."

"What do you mean! If I had been there when it happened, Maka wouldn't have-!"

"You'll understand eventually." Tsubaki smiled kindly at the boy before nudging Black Star forcefully along the hallway. "I'll be by to visit Maka every few days. Don't worry, I won't bring _him_ next time."

* * *

**sry about that you guys! had a bit of a weirded out double chapter accident! didn't realize it, thanks 2 those who pointed it out! . i will update this weekend! **


	5. Anxious Feelings, Icy Glares

The next couple of days passed without incident. Both Tsubaki and Spirit Albarn visited Maka nearly daily, and she still seemed completely oblivious to the cause of the black and blue bruises coloring her body. The only disconcerting condition Maka had developed was an aversion towards falling asleep.

"I'll go to sleep in a little bit!" Maka snapped at Soul, who stood in her bedroom with a stern look on his face.

"You said that two hours ago. C'mon, Maka, it's 1 a.m., haven't you studied enough?" Soul sighed heavily.

"There's no such thing as too much studying." Maka answered, not looking up from her desk.

"Say that while looking in a mirror. Your eyes are bloodshot. Not to mention the ten pound bags right under them.

"Will you get off my back!" Maka finally pushed back her chair and shuffled her papers together, then filed them into her backpack. "There, happy now?"

"I would be if you would just get into bed and go to sleep."

"You're such a nag, Soul!"

"Are you really one to talk?"

Maka shot him a hostile glare before she climbed under the covers and lay her head down on her pillow, releasing a theatrical sigh.

"Goodnight, Maka."

"Goodnight, stupid scythe."

Soul bit back a laugh and shut her door behind him, then went to turn off the kitchen light, before creeping back up to Maka's room and reentering her quarters in a swift manner that surprised his meister, who had a book resting in her lap.

"I knew it!" Soul stomped forward to stand by Maka, who looked up at him guiltily. "What, do you plan to stay awake for the rest of your life or something?"

"No, I just-!" Maka blushed crimson red, but Soul continued to lecture her.

"You need sleep! Especially if you want to keep your title as a "model student"!"

"I know, but I-!"

"What possible excuse could you have for me this time, hm?"

"Soul, I just…can't." Maka's voice became quieter as she absently traced the pattern on her duvet.

Soul felt a sense of pity claw at his insides for his meister. This obviously had something to do with what had happened that night. As he shifted closer to the bed, the purple blotches in Maka's skin stood out against the darkened room

"Move over."

"What?" Maka looked at him blankly for a moment before she obediently scooted closer to the other side of the bed. She then felt her mattress creak under the new addition of weight as Soul wriggled under the blankets, lying on his side so he faced his bewildered, gaping meister.

"What do you think you're-!" Maka began to protest, sitting upright and knocking her book to the floor. Soul shrugged, closing his eyes resolutely.

"Just think of it as a sleepover. You never know, maybe you just need to be close to someone right now."

"Soul, you can't just-!"

"Goodnight, Maka." Soul's eyes snapped open to glare at Maka, who frowned down at him disapprovingly, though a brighter blush now seemed to reside in her cheeks. Grudgingly, she slid back down in her sheets, careful not to make physical contact with Soul, who shut his eyes again with an exaggerated yawn.

"Don't even think about trying anything." Maka muttered the quiet warning, and Soul scoffed.

"I'll do my best."

When Soul next awoke, the sound of drumming rain on the roof could be heard, accompanied by thunder that rattled the window panes. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to find Maka's side of the bed empty. He then got up and stretched before trudging to the bathroom, still half asleep.

Without meaning to, Soul pushed open the bathroom door forgetting the pos,sibility that Maka would be inside, and only realizing his mistake when a loud clatter and squeal sounded from behind the shower curtain. Soul jumped, all signs of exhaustion forgotten as he spun on his heel, backtracked out of the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him, yelling as he left, "Try locking the door, stupid!"

"Try KNOCKING, jerk!" Maka's voice bellowed, her voice loud and clear despite the running water.

Soul stormed into the kitchen, and fixed a hasty breakfast, swallowing down a glass of orange juice and a slice of buttered toast. Even as he threw his schoolbag over his shoulder, his face remained awkwardly hot and bothered, and when Maka, donning a heavy winter jacket, finally joined him outside by his motorbike, they were both careful not to look each other in the eye.

It was Maka's first day back at DWMA, and if all went well, she would be allowed to attend regularly again. Clambering off the motorbike and making her way inside the school, an air of determination and sheer stubbornness settled around her as she approached Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kidd, all grouped on the far side of the classroom.

"Hey, guys!" Maka grinned at her fellow classmates, startling all five of them. A conversation they had been having seemed to evaporate into the air, and they all warmly welcomed her back to school.

"We missed you, Maka!" Liz hugged the girl tightly, "Sorry, we were busy on missions this whole time!"

"It's no big deal!" Maka laughed, waving away the apology. "I'm glad to be back. It feels like it's been ages since we were all together."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Patti cut in, giggling madly at nothing in particular. Tsubaki looked somewhat unhappy, but would smile half-heartedly toward Maka whenever she caught her eye. Black Star seemed to be avoiding any more verbal exchanges with the scythe-meister, and had turned completely away from the conversation. He periodically shot Soul icy looks from the corner of his eye until Dr. Stein entered the room and called for everyone to be seated.

Halfway through a nauseating lesson of yet another series of dissections, one of the students squealed loudly and unexpectedly by the only window in the room, "It's snowing! It's snowing! Look, you guys!"

And sure enough, after the entire class had glimpsed outside the window, it was confirmed that the thick white substance was drifting fast and thick upon the pavement below, already piling high.

"Well, now isn't that an intriguing surprise?" Stein joined the students by the window. "I was quite sure we had seen the last of snow for the season."

"Isn't it lovely, Maka?" Tsubaki smiled genuinely at her companion, who did not answer at first. "Maka?"

"O-Oh, yeah, it's great." Maka replied, working up a weak smile that trembled on her lips. Somehow, the weather had caused her to feel a deep, unexplainable uneasiness. She breathed deeply, shaking the strange feeling that temporarily heightened her heart-rate and seated herself down at her desk, separating herself from the ecstatic throng by the window. As she did this, Soul glanced over at her from edge of the people, a contemplative look in his eyes.

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW! im so late! lol i have such a story 4 u tho. i knew i was getting a new laptop 4 my bday, and was ecstatic wen it did. unfortunately as soon as i opened the thing up, it broke. My luck. So we send it back and get a "new" one, which proves 2 b just as useless as the first one. So we take it back AGAIN. Finally got a laptop that is acceptable and NOT retarded. **

**Anyway, I only just set this one up and its beautiful. BEAUTIFUL. In fact, it's my baby. do not touch my baby. I will not forgive you. **

**Well, this is what I have so far and im kind of making this up as i go (can you tell? I'm sorry...) **

**hopefully will update soon! let us pray. lol!**


	6. Blood Red Scarf

During the remainder of class, Maka seemed much quieter, and even began to look slightly pale. Soul watched her abrupt change in countenance, paying no mind to the professors' lectures and demonstrations that had evolved into a constant, indecipherable buzz in his ears. Maka did not seem to notice her weapon's eyes on her as she doodled, clearly distracted, in her notebook. She would occasionally release a quiet sigh as she tilted her head in the palm of her hand, resting her eyes momentarily, before resuming taking down a few key terms or information in her open book.

The last bell sounded overhead, seeming to snap the girl out of her dazed state. Soul stood up with her as they gathered up their belongings and pulled on their jackets and scarves. Maka waved Soul off with a smile, "I'll be out in a minute. Go ahead; I'm sure Black Star is dying to pummel you with a snowball right now."

Soul had hesitantly obliged, and headed outside where, as Maka had predicted, the blue-haired ninja stood waiting with a mound of snow beside him that resembled a miniature Himalayan mountain. Soul laughed loudly as he dodged Black Star's first blow, and rebounded with his own damp ammo from the ground.

"Hey, Maka!" Tsubaki called a few minutes later, her dark hair soggy from the downpour of snow and her scarf hanging limply around her neck, "Come on, I need someone else to be on my team! I'm getting slaughtered!"

Maka smiled weakly from the top of the stairs that led to the entrance of the school, waving back at the rest of the group that turned in her direction.

"Stop with the snow already! My hair's getting ruined!" One of the younger students, a girl wearing a bright red scarf, shouted between gasps of breathless laughter. Maka paused to watch as she tripped over her foot and rolled onto her back, only to be tackled by her fellow companion, a boy that proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. As Maka's eyes swept over the heart-warming scene, she noticed the girl's scarf lying trapped halfway beneath the girl's body, contrasting brilliantly with the snow.

It happened in a flash as Maka stood looking out over the school's courtyard from the stairs. Although her eyes were fixed upon the scarf, she was not seeing it. Shadowed figures now obscured her vision, and strange voices filled her ears, echoing words she could not make out. A hand, her hand it felt like, lifted to her face, and in what little light there was, she could make out the color of crimson red. The smell of metal engulfed her senses, and she knew in that instant that it was blood. Her blood. Cold hissing snickers and jeers became more apparent, and a scream that issued from her mouth drowned out the sounds made by the unwanted presences of the shadows. She squeezed her eyes shut…

Her throat, which now felt dry and hoarse, seemed to react on its own as it formed an airway, releasing a gasp of freezing air that puffed out in front of her. She had screamed. She knew it from the looks of the people that now all cast bewildered looks in her direction. It was deathly quiet as Maka looked for the one person she knew could explain what she had seen, and her eyes immediately found Soul's, who had frozen where he stood, like most of the other students, but his expression showed a look of horror, not confusion. Her body shaking uncontrollably, eyes wide, she stammered unintelligible words, and a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye, freezing on her cheek in no time at all.

"I-I don't…Soul, I-I…"

Consciousness left her at that moment, and she fell forward into darkness.

"Soul!" Tsubaki shrieked, responding to the audible gasps and screams that erupted around them. But Soul had already reacted, and was thankfully able to reach his meister before she tumbled down any more than a few steps. Although trembling from the sudden mad rush of desperate energy, Soul managed to pick Maka up in his arms and carry her back up the stairs and into the school, where he headed immediately for the infirmary.

* * *

**heyyy guys! ^^ FINALLY got this thing going (i was brain-storming in church...shhhh) so here you go, sry its a bit short. its just what i have 4 u for now until next weekend. sry, everything's so busy (PLUS IM GOIN 2 THE MIDNIGHT PREMIERE FOR HP 7! WHOO!) enjoy!**


	7. Bruised Soul, Her Continuing Tears

"She knows."

Black Star's voice echoed gravely through the deathly quiet clinic room. Maka lay on a bed, unmoving, while Soul, sat on a hard wooden stool right by her, staring down at the black and white tiled floor, feeling unable to look at his meister, or anyone else in the room. Kid, Liz, and Patti were grouped at the foot of Maka's bed, and Tsubaki leaned against the window sill, her tear-stained face turned to Black Star, who stood by the door, his eyes burning into Soul's distraught form.

"Soul, you've done all you could," Tsubaki spoke in a hushed voice, "but there's nothing else you can do to protect her from the truth. Now is the time for you to stick tightly to her side, no matter what."

"What if that's not enough?" A broken whisper escaped from Soul, and Tsubaki glanced at the unconscious Maka, before shaking her head.

"It will be. It HAS to be. However, we have no idea how seriously she's been affected in remembering such a horrid memory. She needs to be shown love and understanding. Black Star and I will be there, you know that; Kid, Liz and Patti too, and of course her papa will do what he can as well."

Soul responded with a quiet nod and a mumbled, "Thank you."

It was late in the night when Maka awoke. Soul was the only ones remaining in the room when Maka's green eyes opened. Soul had fallen asleep, his head resting on the edge of the bed. He sat up abruptly when the sound of a muffled sob filled his ears. His stomach seemed to drop ten stories when he looked at his meister's face. Tears were already drenching the underside of her pillow, and her bloodshot eyes stared up at the ceiling, as though she was paralyzed from the neck up.

Soul did not speak. There was nothing he could say to make any of this mess bearable for either of them. So instead of speaking empty, consolatory words, he simply sat beside the bed, enduring the pain his meister was silently drowning in.

As dawn broke over the horizon a few hours later, Soul glanced, for what felt like the hundredth time, in Maka's direction, already knowing what he would see. Sure enough, salty tears still dripped down from her eyes, more slowly than the last time he had looked at her, but nevertheless, still present. She had been crying for more than five hours now. It was amazing to him that she was able to produce so many tears for so long.

At 6:30 a.m., the female doctor that had originally examined Maka when she had first been brought into the emergency room appeared at the clinic door, dressed in blue scrubs. She approached the meister and weapon a solemn expression on her face. She came to a stop at Maka's bedside, and simply stared down at the distraught girl, who did not acknowledge the woman's presence, until the doctor leaned over her and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Maka's voice came out in a cold whisper.

"How do you feel?" The medical technician acted as though she had not heard her.

"How would you feel?"

"I'm here to offer my help."

"Get out." Maka's eyes flashed dangerously, and the woman stood up straight.

"How did she find out?" She turned her attention to Soul, who had been glaring at her since she had walked in the door.

"Dunno. She's smart; she probably figured it out on her own."

"I see."

The following silence was heavy and thick with uneasiness. It was only broken once the door opened yet again to reveal Dr. Stein, who frowned at the uninvited visitor.

"You are the technician that helped Maka at the hospital, correct?" Stein spoke, "To what do we owe the unexpected pleasure?"

"I was made aware that Ms. Albarn had come to her senses. I came to see how she was doing." The doctor answered shortly, before adding, "I seem to be unwelcome, however, so I shall take my leave."

"Don't be silly, ma'am. We are quite indebted to you for patching up out model student." He glanced over at Soul, "Quite indebted. Right, Soul?"

"Um, yeah." The weapon muttered, mussing up his hair as he looked away from the professor.

"May I have a word with you for a moment, madam?" Stein led the way outside the room, shutting the door behind them. Immediately, Soul crept forward and pressed his ear against the separating wood, listening in on the conversation being spoken. Maka turned over in the bed and curled up tightly.

"_What's going on? Doctors don't just make check-up calls on their former patients, do they?" _Soul could hear Stein question the woman.

"_No, you are right. But there's something I did not say before." _She replied, her voice wavering and anxious.

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm sorry, I did not consider the possibility she would remember so much, so soon. Although she may have been cured physically, her mental stability has been weakened drastically. She will not have the ability to handle high levels of stress for a prolonged period of time. This is not a theory, nor is it debatable. It is a pure, set-in-stone fact."_

"_How long will this last?"_

"_It could be months. Years, even. No one can know for sure."_

"_And all of this means…?"_

"_Maka can no longer resonate with her partner. Her soul has been thrown into a phase of chaos. It is an instinctive reaction that humans have when put under a normally unendurable amount of trauma." _

Soul backed away from the door, unable to handle listening to any more that would follow these words. Maka noticed Soul's pale, panicky face and shaky posture, and she called to him.

"Soul…?" She spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

As she continued to voice his name however, her eyes spilled over with fresh tears, and Soul knew he need not explain. Since she had awoken, she had known exactly what that doctor explained to Stein. The reason for her tears became as clear as the words that now spilled from her lips.

"I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…Soul."

* * *

**sry im always apologizing 4 the wait eheh, i'll b posting more than just this today so yaaay! i would have posted this earlier 2day but my parents 4got 2 pay the bills. lets c...well ive been thinking, and i would like 2 post a Miroku/Kagome fanfic. im sure wen most of u read that u were like W-T-FLYING-F! but idk, i read a doujinshi, and it got me thinking A LOT about this couple! anyway, thats what's to come ^^ forget kaname and sousuke, not in the mood...anyway, hope u like this chapter! im excited this is actually getting sumwhere.**


	8. All I Was Is Lost

When Stein reentered the room, an atmosphere that resembled that of a funeral was practically palpable to him. He knew Soul had been eavesdropping; it was obvious by the look the boy was now giving him. He slouched into his wheeled chair, and sighed heavily.

"Maka, you are suspended from DWMA until you are back to full health."

"No!" Maka's expression became even more, if possible, devastated. Soul advanced on the professor, fury in his eyes.

"You can't just do that!"

"Do not tell me what I can and can't do!" Stein snapped, "This is Lord Death's final word."

"It's not fair-!" Soul began to argue defiantly, but Stein spoke up.

"You have a choice to make, Soul. You are a capable, useful weapon. Find a new meister, and you will still be in the running to develop into a Death-Scythe. Leave Maka behind."

"Leave her behind?" Soul repeated incredulously.

"He has a point, Soul. This isn't just about me." Maka said from her bed, as she stared hard at the sheets trapped between her fingers. Stein's gaze flickered curiously from girl to boy.

Soul's face was stricken. His eyes were wide, and his fists shook by his side, his heart beating furiously against his chest. He could hear the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins, and his senses were sharpened from the shock of the situation's reality. Stein stared Soul down, and he found it nearly impossible to look away. He swallowed hard as he shook his head.

"You are choosing to stay with Maka, even though she can now do nothing for you in her present condition?" Stein smirked at the pair. "You choose to forget your biggest dream?"

"Maka is my meister. I don't understand why you think I can just abandon my partner so easily."

"He doesn't mean that!" Maka suddenly cut in, her voice frantic.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Soul, what about your dream? Don't be so stupid!"

"It's not stupid! Didn't you promise me yourself that you would be the one to turn me into the strongest weapon ever?" Soul shouted obstinately.

"I did, Soul, and I meant it, but things have changed-!"

"NOTHING HAS CHANGED!" Soul suddenly shouted, whipping around to look into his partner's tired face. "You're still my meister and nothing is ever going to change that!"

"How can you stand there and defend this partnership when it's so clear to all of us that it's over?" Maka hissed, "I can't be your meister!"

"You must be the most absurd little fool I've ever met! This isn't over until we both agree it is, and since I'm not in favor of calling us quits, the conversation ends here!"

Maka was now so upset sh e was fighting to stand up, but was held down by the force of only Soul's arm that kept her pinned against the mattress as she continued, "Absurd? Why are you being such a damn blockhead! Why!"

"Because I can't be anyone else's partner but yours, fool!" Soul answered loudly. "There's no reason to end anything! Listen," Soul's voice softened, "I'll take care of you. I promise. I won't leave you to deal with anything alone. I'm your friend too, remember that."

"Very well then, I guess that's that." Stein spun idly on his chair, during the space of silence that had only been broken by the muffled sound of footsteps of students filing into the school. "Soul, you're suspended as well."

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

It was noon when Soul and Maka arrived back at their apartment. The weather outside was chilly, and the threat of a storm hung over the apartment complex in the form of dense black clouds, accompanied by howling winds that rattled the window panes. Maka sat on the far side of their couch, looking out at the dark sky, waiting for the rain that was sure to come.

"Heard there'd be a lot of rain today," Soul passed Maka a mug of tea as he joined her in the living room, sitting on the opposite side of the couch as he was unsure whether Maka wanted to be close to him.

Maka sipped at her tea in reply, looking at nothing in particular, but not staring at anything for too long. Her restless observation tempted Soul to inch closer to her side. To remind her that she was safe, and that he was with her. But if he made any sort of movement in her direction, Maka would stiffen up, and clutch tighter to her cup. He wondered where the determination she had expressed earlier that day had disappeared to.

The day drew to a close as the sun sank out of sight and was replaced by the moon. Maka had remained silent, and Soul had continued internal arguments with himself for hours. He wished he could ask Tsubaki for advice. She usually knew what she was talking about when it came to sympathy and understanding.

"So, aren't you, um, tired?" Soul asked, trying to sound as casual and untroubled as possible, despite his true emotions. Maka gave a slight, unhelpful shrug, and looked out at the rain that hammered persistently on the glass. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, which would illuminate the room for seconds at a time, for the electricity had been knocked out earlier that afternoon.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" Soul inquired. He felt determined to get at least a nod or shake of the head from her. As she stood up however, Maka did neither of these gestures. Instead, she stood in front of his place on the couch for what felt to Soul like an eternity, leaned down, remaining just inches from his bewildered face, then plucked the cup that was now held loosely in his hands. She withdrew to the kitchen, and the sound of running water could be heard as she washed the used mugs. Soul released the breath he had been holding, and frowned, frustrated at himself for feeling so nervous when Maka had come close to him.

"I'm going to bed." Soul passed by the kitchen, and turned slightly in Maka's direction to make sure she heard him. He saw her nod, not turning her gaze away from the sink she was cleaning out. Soul continued into his bedroom, where he changed and climbed under cover of his duvet. Shortly after this, he heard Maka's footsteps pass down the hall, and then sound of her bedroom door open and close. Relaxing into his sheets, he realized how exhausted he was, and quickly fell asleep.

The smell and vision of him still burned vividly in her nose and mind's eye. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of Soul's confused expression and gaping mouth. As the thought of her partner eventually faded from her senses, she fell back into the emotions she had been wallowing in all day; the feelings that scorched her insides and churned darkly inside of her returned so that she could focus on nothing else.

She had been cheated. Forced into her own personal hell from which she had no hope of escape. She could no longer feel a connection to her weapon. She understood that the ones who were responsible for her downfall bore no grudge against her. Had no reason for doing what they did. No reason at all.

_What is your reason for being here on this earth now?_

The realization of this thought blasted through the girl with such force that her breath was stolen from her lungs. She knelt on the ground, keeling over with her hands muffling the sobs that fought desperately to escape from her. After taking a few steadying gulps of air, she staggered to her feet again, wiping away what few tears had stained her cheeks, then crept quietly from her room, down the hall, and into Soul's bedroom.

Although the room was completely enshrouded in shadow, Maka could still make out the familiar posters of jazz stars that so escaped her understanding. Upon his desk sat a darkened lamp and a couple of recently bought CDs. Beside his bed, upon a small table, sat a picture frame holding a photograph of the two of them, grinning at the camera that had been in the hands of Tsubaki last New Year's Eve. They were both red-faced and cheery looking, wearing the goofy paper crowns they had pulled out of a festive cracker. As Maka bent her head over Soul's bed, mere inches away from his sleeping face, the thought of how strangely long ago it felt that the picture had been taken crossed her mind. As she bowed in even more, her hair cascaded across her shoulder, brushing lightly across Soul's neckline and causing him to stir slightly in his sleep. Her entire being trembled. From what exactly she was unsure of. However, her quaking body did not quell her from pressing her mouth to Soul's. Immediately, the weapon's eyes snapped open, and he wrenched himself up from his mattress, causing Maka to tumble backward onto his carpet. He slapped a hand across his lips, surprise etched into his eyes as he stared dumbstruck at the girl on the floor.

"M-Maka," he was finally able to choke out, "what do you think you're doing?"

Maka stood and approached his bed once more, "Come on, Soul. We've known each other for ages. There's no reason not to just…" She had come so close to him now that she could hear the hesitating uncertainty in his breathing, and as she began to think he would allow her to slide under the blankets with him, a hand, his hand, pushed her away.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Against her will, tears began forcing their way into Maka's eyes, and she closed them so he could not discover this as she spoke, "Why am I acting like what? I'm only trying to find my purpose."

"Your what?" Soul was now sitting upright in his bed, staring at her with an incomprehensible look.

"Why do you think I'm here, Soul?" She asked sincerely, "I was an incredible meister, and I was in the process of attaining a goal. But now, my motive for being here has disappeared. It's gone."

"That's not true-!"

"How can you sit there and say that!" She suddenly screamed, "Everything I was is lost to me! Forever out of my reach! Everything I worked for is meaningless! How can you sit there and say it's not true!"

"Maka-!"

The girl fell to her knees, tears falling fast down her face, her voice now coming out in short, raspy gasps, "Soul…" Again, she reached for him, holding tightly to the edges of his T-shirt. He pulled her up into his arms, so her next words were muffled.

"Give me a reason…a reason to be alive."

* * *

**HAPPY THXGIVING EVERYONE! ^^ here's an extra long-super-special-uber-awesum-edition chapter! just 4 u! MWA! this is getting ridiculously dramatic... sry if its a bit 2...much. lol hope u enjoy anyway! luv u all! starting Miroku/Kagome fanfic soon! also thinking about a Draco/Hermione fanfic, just 2 honor how awesum it is ^_~**


	9. Cold Toast and a Decision

He wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure when he had either. However, morning came, although it felt as if time had abandoned him that night. He lay staring up at the ceiling for a while before a sudden wave of embarrassment engulfed him from the remembrance of the events that happened only hours previously. He carefully slid to the floor, and stood beside the bed and its extra occupant. Maka was sleeping soundly it seemed, much to his relief. He wished he hadn't said so much to her. It all seemed so corny and ludicrously uncool now.

The phone rang from the living room, and Soul left his beside, groaning unenthusiastically when he read and recognized the number to be Maka's father. Reluctantly, he picked up the receiver and slowly brought it up to his ear, only to pull away quickly when dramatic yelling and screaming threatened to burst his ear drums from the other end of the line.

"SOUUUULLL-KUNNN!" The Death-scythe screamed through the phone, "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"Chill out, old man, you see-!" Soul began, but was, as was usually the case, drowned out by Spirit's uncontrolled hysterics.

"IS SHE ALL RIGHT? WHEN DID SHE COLLAPSE! WHERE IS SHE NOW? IS SHE AT HOME!"

"Calm down and let me-!"

"IS SHE EATING? WHY DIDN'T I GET A CALL FROM ANY OF YOU? I'M SO WORRIED! WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

"I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU, SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

It was finally quiet on the other end, so Soul took a deep breath and explained briefly from when Maka had collapsed to when he brought her home the day before.

"And how is she now?" Spirit asked, his voice on a much quieter and controlled level.

"She's, uh…" The events from the night before whirled around in his head, "recovering."

"Well that's good news then…"

Another voice was heard in the background, a woman's voice as far as Soul could tell. Spirit coughed loudly, as if to cover up this fact, and Soul glared to the side at the receiver.

"So THAT'S what you've been doing the whole time Maka's been sick." Soul stated coldly.

"W-What?" Maka's father stuttered unconvincingly, "How could you e-even think something so-!"

"Finally got that little nurse at the hospital to ride you? Congrats."

"That's-!"

"Hope it was worth forgetting about the state your daughter's in."

"No, of course not-!" Spirit babbled, "I didn't even get a call!"

"You were the first person Stein called, old man. You were just too busy getting busy."

"Soul-!" But the boy had already hung up the phone.

"That old perv sure has nerve," Soul thought hatefully as he jammed two pieces of bread into the toaster and began boiling the tea kettle. He grumbled curses at the Death-scythe, and did not hear Maka enter the kitchen, so he jumped when she spoke.

"Did Papa call just now?"

"Whoa!" Soul nearly dropped the knife he had been using to butter the toast, but regained his balance quickly enough to avoid this, "You scared the crap outta me!"

Ignoring this, Maka repeated, "Did he call?"

"Um…" Soul contemplated his answer before replying unwillingly, "Yeah, he did."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, he was worried, as usual. Just calling to check up on you, I guess."

"I see."

The air became clouded in a thick smog of awkward silence. Soul returned to spreading butter on toast, and Maka opened a cabinet and took out two mugs for the tea.

Now that the pair had displayed their deepest, most secret emotions in front of the other, it had become nearly unbearably humiliating to be in the same vicinity together. A lingering heat colored Soul's cheeks and burned in his neck and ears. The strained atmosphere was too much for him as he whipped around to face his meister head-on.

"Hey, about what I-!"

"Thank you for what you did yesterday." Maka interrupted him, her voice also on edge from the immediate situation.

Soul backtracked at once, "N-No problem…"

"You were there for me all this time, and I feel like I'm kind of indebted to you." Maka smiled slightly, "So, thank you."

"Really, don't mention it…" He avoided her gaze as he ruffled his hair just to have something to do with his hands. He was already so embarrassed he thought he may die from it. "Besides, you don't owe me anything."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because," He continued. If she was going to be so honest, he may as well join her, "I owe you a million times more."

"Why's that?"

Visions of his older brother, Wes, swam in his mind's eye, but he shook the memories off, aware that Maka stood waiting for an answer.

"Just because!"

"That's not an answer." Maka pouted.

"Yeah, well that's all you're getting."

"Hey!" Maka began to protest, but before she could continue, Soul shoved a slice of toast in her mouth. Maka glared darkly at the scythe before turning her back on him and ejecting the toast to hold in her hand. She steeled herself for what she was about to say.

"We need to find something to do around here," Soul changed the topic of conversation, "Any ideas? We have a lot of free time, you know?" Maka didn't respond at first, and Soul wondered if he had touched on a subject she didn't want to discuss.

"Maybe…" Maka began, turning her face away from him, "you should go searching for a new meister."

It was Soul's turn to become quiet, and he glanced over his shoulder as he spoke, "Why would I do that? I have a perfectly fine meister right here."

"You can't just put your whole life on hold for me. It's not helping you, and it's not helping me."

"I don't care who it's 'helping', stupid," Soul snapped, "I'm staying your weapon because that's what I want to do."

"You needn't feel sorry for me anymore!" Maka snapped, "You've done enough, and I couldn't possibly ask for any more."

"I don't feel sorry for you!" Soul dropped the knife he held on the countertop, causing a loud clatter that was soon stifled by the sound of Maka's shrill voice.

"Look, there's no reason to feel guilty about what happened," Maka continued, "so don't bother to stick around!"

"I'm not 'bothering' to stick around! I'm staying because I want to!"

"Stop lying to me-!"

"I'M NOT!" Soul yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Why are you being so stupid!"

"Because YOU'RE being unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable? You really are stupid!"

"Just get out!" Maka screamed, "I don't need you, Soul!"

This statement was met with the most dreadful silence yet. During this time, Soul's eyes brightened with a grim comprehension of his meister's words. He looked away from the girl, and stepped past her, speaking a few hasty words.

"Fine, if that's what you want, Maka."

* * *

**I know i said i'd upload all of it in one go, and i will. AFTER THIS UPDATE. lol enjoy...hopefully it does not suck-eth. I'm reading Jane Eyre, and its kind of crazy awesum (the main character marries a man 20 yrs older than her! wtf!) and the movie is coming out in March. hopefully its as sexi as the book 3 MERRY XMAS PEOPLE! (yea, i said XMAS. wtf u gunna do about it? oooo i'm pressing RELIGION on ya! LOLL jk!) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! i hope u get all the presents u wanted!**


	10. Painful Departure, Leaving Her

His bags were packed in only a couple of hours. As he dragged them out into the hallway, everything he saw seemed brighter to his eyes, more important and crucial as to how he had lived his life until that day. It felt as though was subconsciously attempting to commit every detail of the apartment to his memory. The way the floorboards felt against his bare feet, the place where the miniature television sat across from the crimson-colored couch, the exact shade of cream the curtains were. Even the mere smell of the apartment itself seemed frighteningly important to him. The door of the apartment now loomed before him, looking more like the door to death. He reached unwillingly for the door knob, and turned it. As the door swung open, Soul stood rooted to the spot, suitcases in hand, in the door frame as the sun now spilled over his figure. There was nothing else holding him back from leaving. Except himself.

_Go._

_I don't want to._

_You have to._

_No. I can't._

_Move!_

His right foot moved mechanically over the threshold, as though he was being controlled by some unknown entity. Once he was out the door, he turned on the spot, and looked in on the house once more. It was his home. Why was he leaving it? His heart was being compressed so tightly within his chest that it was hard to breathe normally.

He didn't want to leave this place. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want anything to end.

A horn honked from below on the street. If he didn't get a move on, his taxi would leave without him. He had to be gone before she got home from her shopping trip. He had to.

Using all the strength he could muster, he pushed the door closed, turned, and left.

"_You were there for me all this time," _Maka's voice echoed in his head as he approached the cab, "_So thank you."_

He now realized, as the apartment disappeared from his passenger-seat window, those words had been spoken as a goodbye.


	11. Lonely CD Case, What's Left of Him

He was gone.

As soon as Maka had entered the apartment, she knew without having to check his bedroom, and without searching for some sign he would be back. He had left her for good.

"_It's what you wanted though, right?"_

Of course. She didn't want him to waste his life by her side. He wanted to be something, and she would have held him back.

"_But what will you do now?"_

Maka felt her throat constrict uncomfortably at this thought. What would she do? She was unable to go back to school until her meister abilities had returned.

She would train then. Try to get in touch with her soul once more. It was her only hope of becoming herself again.

"_I'm fine on my own." _Maka thought to herself, as she stirred a pot of soup on the stove. _"I'm fine."_

A knock on the door broke Maka out of her trance, and she opened the door to find Tsubaki holding a plate of homemade chocolate-chip cookies.

"Good afternoon, Maka!" Tsubaki smiled warmly at her friend, "I made too much! Could you help me out?"

"Wow, those look great, Tsubaki!" Maka grinned, opening the door wider, "Come in, I just made some soup. We can have lunch together if you want."

"Sounds wonderful." Tsubaki answered, accepting the invitation and stepping inside.

After placing a bowl of steaming soup in front of Tsubaki, the two girls sat at the table and chatted animatedly about anything that came to mind. Maka asked about school, and what they were learning, while Tsubaki asked how Maka planned to spend the free time until she was able to return to class.

"By the way, Maka," Tsubaki spoke slowly, sucking leisurely on her spoon, "I haven't seen Soul, where is he?"

"Um-!" Maka nearly spilled her liquid-filled bowl all over the table from the shock of the question, but regained her balance quickly, "He's out."

"Oh, I see," Tsubaki now stirred her spoon in her bowl absently, "and how are you two managing?"

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, staring into her lunch.

"Well, you two must be seeing much more of each other now that you aren't busy with class and homework. Anything happen?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"You just seem…different somehow."

Maka tried to shake off the serious turn in conversation with a light laugh, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Must be my imagination," Tsubaki blushed, "Forget I said anything. Oh yes, I almost forgot-!" She rummaged around in her purse until she came back up with a CD case, "This is Soul's. Sorry Black Star borrowed it for so long."

"Oh…it's ok. I'll put it in his room later." Maka spoke numbly.

"No, allow me," Tsubaki suddenly stood up and walked in the direction to Soul's bedroom.

"Tsubaki-!" Maka fell over her own chair, "Wait-!" But Tsubaki had already pulled Soul's door open.

"What-!" Tsubaki's eyes immediately widened and she brought both her hands to her mouth, dropping the CD case to the floor, "What is the meaning of this…?"

Maka's heart hammered in her chest as she stared into Soul's empty room for the first time since he disappeared from the apartment. She swallowed hard, and quickly pushed the door closed with her foot.

"I-uh…" Maka heaved a heavy sigh as she looked up at Tsubaki, "The truth is, Tsubaki...- Soul…he-he left…this morning."

"Why?"

"I let him go."

"Go? Why would you do something like that?" Tsubaki's voice had grown on the edge of hysteria, "He's your weapon, isn't he! You need each other!"

"Soul doesn't need me though, Tsubaki…" Maka shrugged, "I would have slowed him down with the way I am now."

"You…" Tsubaki now gave Maka a hardened, cold stare, "You pushed him out against his will! You said something that forced him to leave!"

"What gives you that idea, Tsubaki?" Maka returned her icy glare.

"Nothing needs to give me any idea, Maka! If there's one thing I know, it's that Soul cares for you more than he does anyone in the world, and you are a fool for not noticing."

Without another word, Tsubaki stormed out of the apartment, leaving Maka standing alone in front of Soul's bedroom. She crouched down and scooped up the CD case, then pressed it tightly to her chest, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's not like I wanted him to leave…" She whispered, bowing her head in shame of the burning tears that trickled down her face.


	12. Guilty Feelings, What They Both Needed

"Hey," Black Star glanced over at Soul's relaxed form as the pair lazed on the tiled floor, drinking glasses of hot chocolate, "When are you going back to Maka's place?"

It had been a week since Soul had showed up on the ninja's doorstep asking if he could borrow his couch until he could find another place to stay. Black Star had consented to this as long as Soul did his chores around the house, a small price to pay compared to the alternative of sleeping in the street, or worse, at Kid's house, where he would assuredly be continually nit-picked for every move he made, thanks to Kid's OCD.

"I don't know," Soul replied to Black Star's inquiry, "I mean, she doesn't want me there, so why would I go back?"

"Well, because…" Black Star scratched the back of his head, his voice trailing off, and his face becoming slightly redder.

"What? Do you think I should crawl back there on my hands and knees and beg her to take me back or something?"

"No, not exactly."

"Even if I did, she wouldn't give me a second glance. She's under the impression that I'm feeling guilty about what happened to her. It's ridiculous."

"Well, do you feel that way?"

Tsubaki had come up quietly behind the two boys, and locked eyes with Soul as he twisted himself around to see her. He frowned at the question, and averted his eyes so he stared off to the side, a stubborn pout rested on his mouth as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel guilty? About what happened?"

"No," He answered too quickly, and he turned back around, holding his feet as he sat in a cross-legged position, "There's nothing I could have done. She told me to go to the party without her, so I did. She told me not to worry, so I didn't. She told me it wasn't my fault. So it's not."

"I already explained to you what happened when I came back from my visit with Maka," Tsubaki spoke in a calm voice, but there was a hint of a cold undertone to her words, "She had planned to hide everything about your leaving, however that didn't work out in her favor. But I did not tell you what she said about you." Soul now sat as upright and rigid a board, obviously listening intently to the girl's words, "She spoke as if she herself were a meaningless and unworthy scrap of trash. That she would only be slowing you down and get in the way of your dream. As she spoke, there was one thing I could not help noticing," Tsubaki's eyes were now glistening with true tears of sadness, "As soon as your bedroom door opened, Maka's expression became full of such obvious sorrow that I found it strange she was able to stand so tall."

Soul could not speak at first. He had hoped Maka would have started showing signs of recovered strength and courage when he left her. He thought it might be the only way to help her.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Soul muttered, his hands tightening over his crossed ankles as he shook his head, trying to clear his mind of Maka's voice.

Tsubaki knelt down beside the weapon, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It makes perfect sense, Soul." He glanced up at the raven-haired girl, who now smiled at him, "You two need each other. It's as simple as that."

"But-!" Soul began, before Tsubaki cut him off.

"There are no 'buts', Soul! Isn't it your duty as a weapon to follow your meister no matter what?"

"Y-Yeah, but-!"

"And you are always willing to risk your life for your meister, are you not?"

"Of course, but-!"

"And you care for her more than anyone else, do you not?"

Soul closed his eyes as Maka's laugh, voice, and face swept through his mind, drowning him, making him unable to answer immediately.

"Soul?" Tsubaki broke him from his trance.

"Hey, thanks for letting me bunk here, guys." He heard himself speak as he got up from the floor. "I have to go."

Black Star, who had remained silent this entire time, stood up as well, and held up his fist, which Soul bumped with his own.

"Next time, don't give up on her so easily. I don't want to have to lend you my couch again. A God doesn't usually share his stuff, so don't think you can come crawling back here again, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks, man."

"Oh my-!" Tsubaki gasped, and pointed to the window, which showed a blizzard of snow falling fast and hard across the window outside.

"Man, when is this damn snow going to let up for good? I want it to be spring already!" Black Star groaned.

"Soul, will you be alright getting home?" Tsubaki asked when she found Soul to be sliding on his shoes and bundling up in his thick leather jacket and scarf. He nodded, and smirked at the ninja and his weapon.

"If the weather got the better of me I'd be a pretty wimpy weapon, right?"

Tsubaki and Black Star grinned brightly at the white-haired boy, who waved and left through the door, bags in hand. No cab would be making rounds with this ice on the streets, so…

"Looks like I'm going by foot." Soul sighed, and began his trek to the apartment, a good two miles from Black Star and Tsubaki's.

When he eventually made it to the apartment, his cheeks were red from the wind that had whipped continuously in his face and his fingers and nose had become numb from the bitter cold. His hands shook so much that he had trouble putting his extra key in the door's lock before it swung open to reveal the familiar space of his and Maka's home.

"Maka?" Soul called out into the darkened hallway as he stepped inside, shaking the snow from body. He checked the living room, her room, his room, and rest of the apartment. No Maka.

"_Where would she go?" _Soul thought, now searching for some kind of clue, just as the phone rang. He rushed to answer it, and was surprised by the voice on the other line.

"Maka? Don't worry we'll have dinner another time. The weather is pretty bad." Maka's father spoke, clearly yelling over the noise of other people in the area. Without answering the man, Soul slammed the receiver down and ran out the door.

"_The town square? She couldn't be there. She's not that stupid, is she?" _Soul pondered as he turned the key in his motorbike and pressed down hard on the gas, before he sped off into the night.

* * *

**and so begins the beginning of the last addition to this fanficcc O.O i'll update the last chapter soon. I'm on a bit of a roll! Really excited cuz i'm almost done lol! hope everyone's xmas was brilliant, and i'll c you all soon in the last chapter . then i will begin my mirokuXkagome fanfic!**


	13. Since Christmas Eve

The snow was letting up by the time Soul reached the town square, and as a result, more and more people began crowding out of the stores and cafés they had taken refuge in. The roads were still slick, and many shoppers chose to continue window shopping and explore the end-of-year sales to wait out the rest of the bad weather.

He didn't know where to even begin looking, but soon found himself running in and out of all the restaurants in the area, searching for the only face he cared to see that night.

In his blind haste in searching for Maka, Soul now sprinted so carelessly he slipped on a patch of ice, and fell back on the cold, damp pavement. A whoosh of air escaped his lungs, and he struggled to stand on his feet again. He pressed his hand against his chest to calm his breathing, feeling the scar imprinted upon his skin through his clothing as he did so. He swallowed hard, and fixed his eyes ahead of him, continuing on through the crowded district.

His breath now came out in miniature, puffy clouds of white, and his exposed hands felt like useless extra pieces of flesh that swung unfeeling at his sides. It was foolish to be outside for this long. He must be the most uncool guy to be out wandering the streets looking for a meister that had more or less fired him as her weapon. Plus, he didn't have a clue to her whereabouts at that moment. Where would she go? What would she be doing? He stopped in his tracks as he looked out over the icy streets toward a street lamp that gleamed feebly on the corner, and he thought of when it had last snowed during that day at DWMA. How Maka had reacted and recovered most of her memory of that fateful Christmas Eve.

"_That's it…"_

Never once, since Maka was discovered there, barely alive, had he visited the place where this entire mess began. Too many emotions were sure to plague him if he dared to set foot on that road. Too many facts that he did not want to realize. But what if Maka had discovered the place by accident? If she was still anything like the Maka he used to know, she wouldn't hold back from an innocent stop at the bookstore,

He began to run. His eyesight sharpened magnificently from the newfound adrenaline rush he was riding like an ocean wave. He cared not for the people who yelled and shouted profanities after him as he bumped and shoved whoever crossed his path. He ignored the painful throbbing in his chest, a result from the amount of running around he had done earlier that day, and instead of slowing down, he increased his speed, grinding his teeth together from the effort.

Finally, he skidded around another street corner and came to a sudden halt when he recognized the road's name atop a street lamp. This was it. He glanced around, hoping to see his meister approach him from out of the crowd of pedestrians, or sitting at her favorite window seat in the bookstore. When none of these sights registered to his eyes, he sighed heavily, and leaned over, his hands on his knees as he regulated his breathing, completely exhausted.

"Dammit…" He huffed, pushing the hair out of his eyes as he stood up straight again. His whole theory must have been wrong. She probably went home ages ago, why would she be hanging around town alone? She didn't like being alone very much, especially after what happened.

Already half-turned around and ready to leave, he glanced back over his shoulder once more at the street that crawled with shoppers and laughing couples. It was then that he spotted a small, scrawny-legged girl picking herself up off the floor, carrying a brown paper bag. Her dirty-blonde hair was undone, spreading out down her back as she walked forward, away from where Soul stood. He felt his feet move beneath him, as if he were under a spell. He sprinted faster and faster, pushing away everyone and anyone in the way of his meister. He scrambled frantically to get to her, unconsciously reaching out his hand in the process. Only a few meters away from her now and unable to muffle the word he had been mentally calling out all day, he opened his mouth, and yelled.

"MAKA!"

The girl immediately reacted to the strangled cry that reached her, as well as anyone within hearing distance. She turned, just as Soul caught her in his outstretched arms.

"Soul-!" Maka spoke breathlessly, "What are you-!"

"I won't let you!" He heard himself shout, pulling Maka closer to him, "I won't ever let you push me out again! I won't leave you again, whether you like it or not! Do you understand?"

"Soul, get out of here, I'm not your meister anymore!" Maka spoke, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

"I won't!"

"Let go of me!" She pounded furiously on his chest with her fists, and a sob escaped her lungs, "Why do you have to make this so difficult! I was doing fine on my own!" She now sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, but it doesn't have to be!" Soul shouted at her, "What don't you understand? I want to stay with you!"

"Why would you just forget about everything we both worked for all this time!" She questioned, "Why can't you carry on with your dream!"

"Because my dream is impossible without my meister!"

"Then find another one! One that can actually make you into a Death Scythe!"

"It would be meaningless if my meister wasn't you!"

"What do you-!"

"Listen to me! I don't care how long I have to wait. It has to be you."

And out of nowhere, Maka finally crumpled. Soul held her up, crushing her in his arms, as she bawled unashamedly between his shoulder and neck. As she cried, the snow that had swirled half-heartedly down from the sky became lighter and less potent. The two stood, embraced in each other's warmth, until Soul finally made the first move to lead them both through the crowds of people, and away from the street that now held not just dreadful memories, but a single truly wonderful one as well.

"I remembered earlier today that on Christmas Eve I had bought you a present…" Maka spoke later as the two lay under the covers of Soul's bed, "It was a book about famous pianists. Remember, the book you kept looking at when you thought my back was turned."

"Was not…" Soul grumbled, trying to conceal the blush coloring his cheeks.

"Well, in any case, I bought another copy for you. Merry Christmas, Soul."

Soul felt Maka's toes gently graze his foot, and he cleared his throat loudly, before he turned over so he faced away from her. Maka breathed quietly, taking in the familiar scent of him, and slowly beginning to lose herself in the warm and comforting atmosphere, giving in to sleep.

"I-I got you something…as well."

Maka's eyes blinked open, and she stared curiously at Soul's back, which looked rigid and awkward to her. For a moment, she thought he had fallen asleep, and was about to whisper to him when he continued.

"I wasn't planning to or anything and it was kind of last minute, but…"

Beneath the shadowy darkness of the duvet, Soul handed Maka a simply wrapped box that fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. She smirked at him, a tiny giggle flying from her lips.

"I thought you weren't buying anything this year?"

"It's just because it's you. Don't think it's because of anything else."

Inside the box rested a miniature hairpin consisting of elaborate designs of sunflowers and daisies in crystalized form. She closed the lid of the box and clutched it tightly to her chest.

"So how long have you been carrying this around?" She whispered.

"What makes you think I've been carrying it around at all?"

"I dunno, it's just a hunch."

It was quiet for a while, and Maka finally succumbed to her tired eyes, but before she sank too deeply into sleep, she heard Soul whisper a few words aloud. A few words to a question she already knew the answer to. But hearing him say it sent her to sleep with a small smile on her face.

"Since Christmas Eve…"

* * *

**THE END! wow...agh this made me feel kind of sad... its overrr...but i'm kind of glad. lol i had planned out the climax so elaborately that i had no idea what i was doing after Soul embraced Maka in the street. it was pretty funny. I was like, o crap they have to talk now...WHAT DO I WRITE HERE! but i'm satisfied with the ending and i hope you are too. **

**see you guys next time! ^_^**


End file.
